Priest leveling guide
This could be turned into a racial leveling guide, or, as it stands, a shadow priest specific leveling guide. Also, it needs to be renamed or something. All of the useful information that was previously contained on this page was merged with the Shadow Priest PvP Guide. Night Elf Shadow Priest Level 1 - 5 * Complete all the quests in Shadowglen in order Level 5 - 10 * Leave Shadowglen and go to Dolanaar * Bind in town (make this inn your home) * Learn Skinning, Herbalism, First Aid, and Cooking * Don't learn Fishing, you get this for free in Auberdine * Complete all quests except for the harpy quest near the final moonwell. * If you are on a low pop server or cannot find a group for the elite quests, ignore them Level 10 - 15 * Leave Darnassus and head to Auberdine (complete the gryphon quest, too) * Bind in Auberdine * Get the Fishing quest and learn Fishing and complete the quest (the same NPC gives the quest, gives the skill, and provides fishing poles and bait) * Complete all quests up to the last Buzzbox quest in order; you should be level 15 now and have Honored status with Darnassus Level 15 - 20 * Port to Menethil Harbor (Complete the port quest at the docks in Auberdine) * Grab the Menethil Harbor flight path * Travel east and then south to Loch Modan * Grab the Loch Modan flight path * Travel south-west to Dun Morogh and go to Ironforge * Grab the Ironforge flight path near the Great Forge * Go to the Deeprun Tram in Tinker Town * Complete the Enthralled Deeprun Rat quest and the next quest in the chain * Exit the Deeprun Tram into Stormwind * Grab the Stormwind flight path in the Trade District * Travel south and then west to Westfall * Grab the Westfall flight path * Complete all the quests in Westfall to get ready for Van Cleef (or optionally ignore this step if you don't expect to do elite quests) * Travel east to Redridge Mountains * Grab the Redridge Mountains flight path * Bind in Redridge Mountains * Complete all the quests up to level 20 (you may have to grind a bit to hit level 20) * Travel back to Darnassus via flight path to Menethil Harbor * Visit the Priest Trainer to receive Elune's Grace Level 20 - 25 * Hearth back to Redridge Mountains * If you can find a good group, complete VC and get the Staff of Westfall in Westfall * Continue to complete quests in Redridge Mountains up to level 25 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in the Redridge Mountains * If you can find a good group, complete all elite quests in the Stockade in Stormwind Level 25 - 30 * Leave Redridge Mountains and travel to Duskwood * Bind in Duskwood * A previous quest in Redridge Mountains should have already sent you to Duskwood, if not grab the Duskwood flight path * Complete all quests in Duskwood up to level 30 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in Duskwood up to level 35 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in Gnomeregan * If you can find a good group, run through Razorfen Kraul (don't bother with the crappy unrewarding Ratchet quests) Level 30 - 35 * Leave Duskwood and travel to Wetlands * From Wetlands travel north to Refuge Pointe in the Arathi Highlands * Grab the flight path in the Arathi Highlands * Grab all the available quests in the Arathi Highlands * Travel west to Southshore in Hillsbrad * Grab the flight path in Hillsbrad * Complete all the quests in Hillsbrad and Arathi Highlands up to level 40 * You should now have Honored status with Stormwind and Ironforge Level 35 - 40 * Continue to complete quests and grind in Arathi Highlands up to level 40 Level 40 - 45 * Travel back home and purchase your mount skill and your mount * Travel to Loch Modan * Enter Badlands by going south * Complete all the quests in Badlands up to level 45 (Note: Depending on your server, you may find Badlands to be a relatively peaceful zone) Level 45 - 50 Level 50 - 55 Level 55 - 60 Category:Priests